The Guy of Her Dreams
The Guy of Her Dreams is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat gets bored with Garfield constantly eating at dates with her and imagines him as the perfect male for herself. Plot Garfield visits Penelope in the pizzeria she lives in, asking what would she like to do. While Penny is considering dancing, rollerskating and playing tennis, she notices that Garfield has disappeared. The sound of lasagna eaten gives her a hint, where her boyfriend can be found. Penelope complains about having boring dates with Garfield, convincing him to make changes. Garfield agrees, but not in the way Penny expected - instead taking her on a date elsewhere, he simply tries cannelloni as variety from lasagna and spaghetti. Penny admits other females have better boyfriends than Garfield and runs outside, singing about the better boyfriend she wishes to have. Her first fantasy is about being a jungle explorer saved from death in paws of male lions by Garfield-Tarzan, who still cares for food. The second fantasy is inspired by an advertisement of a cowboy drinking coffee- Penelope imagines herself living in typical town in the Wild West. Garfield the cowboy saves her from a kidnapper in a rather clumsy way. When Penny asks her savior what he would like from her, Garfield simply states he would like something to eat, which breaks the fantasy. Penelope's last dream is about Garfield working as a private detective whom criminals fear. Unlike previous fantasies, this one is broken by Garfield's declaration about being a cat, who would have no chance against villains such as Big Louie. Following Garfield's speech, he tells Penelope that if she is not satisfied with him, she needs to find a better boyfriend for her instead of having unpleasant dates. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Trivia * This episode is the final appearance of Penelope Pussycat, where she has more beige color of fur (like in Perils of Penelope) with lipstick bordered with contours like in the rest of the episodes. * Garfield wears the exact same outfit in the Wild West fantasy as in The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid. * In the Private Eye fantasy, Garfield is visibly shorter than Penelope when standing on four legs. Goofs * In the beginning of the episode, Penelope receives a blue flower from Garfield. When she is done with planning the date, the flower disappears without a trace. * While dreaming about being a jungle explorer, Penelope gets attacked by four male lions in the jungle. In reality, lions always organize themselves into herds composed of one adult male (rarely two adult males, usually brothers ), a couple of adult females and their offspring, which male part either has to leave the herd or fight with their father for place in herd. Besides, both African and Indian lions live in savannas, not in tropical jungles. Gallery File:GoHD001.png File:GoHD002.png GoHD003.png|"Do you smell that garlic, Penelope ?" GoHD004.png GoHD005a.png|"You can get used to it..." GoHD005b.png GoHD005c.png GoHD005e.png|"...when you live in Italian restaurant." GoHD005f.png GoHD006a.png|"Well..." GoHD006b.png|"... it's Saturday night..." GoHD006c.png|"... up for our date." GoHD007a.png GoHD007b.png GoHD008a.png|"What would you..." GoHD008b.png|"... like to do tonight ?" GoHD008c.png GoHD009a.png GoHD009b1.png|"Oh, we may..." GoHD009b2.png GoHD009b4.png GoHD009b6.png GoHD009b7.png GoHD009c1.png GoHD009c2.png GoHD009c3.png GoHD009c4.png GoHD009c6.png|"...go dancing..." GoHD009c7.png GoHD009c8.png GoHD009d.png GoHD009e1.png GoHD009e2.png|"... or rollerskating..." GoHD009e4.png GoHD009e6.png GoHD009f.png GoHD009g1.png GoHD009g2.png GoHD009g3.png GoHD009g5.png|"....or play tennis..." GoHD009g6.png GoHD009h1.png GoHD009h3.png GoHD009h4.png GoHD009h5.png|"...or..." GoHD009h9.png GoHD009i.png GoHD009j1.png GoHD009j2.png|"...or..." GoHD010a.png GoHD010b.png GoHD010c2.png|"Or Garfield ?" GoHD010d1.png GoHD010d2.png|"Garfield, where..." GoHD010e1.png GoHD010e2.png GoHD010f.png GoHD010h.png GoHD010i.png|"... did you go ?" GoHD010j.png GoHD010k.png GoHD010l2.png GoHD010m.png GoHD010n.png GoHD010o.png GoHD010p1.png GoHD010p2.png GoHD011a.png|Penny hears someone eating loudly. GoHD011b.png GoHD011c.png GoHD011d.png GoHD011e.png|And she discovered, where did Garfield go. GoHD012.png GoHD013.png GoHD014a.png GoHD014b.png GoHD014c.png GoHD014d.png GoHD014e.png GoHD014f.png GoHD014g.png GoHD015a.png|"We always...." GoHD015b.png|"... wind up..." GoHD015e.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-16h58m04s45.png GoHD015i.png GoHD015j.png GoHD015k.png GoHD015l.png GoHD015m.png|"...with you eating !" GoHD016a.png GoHD016b.png GoHD016c.png|"Why break with tradition ?" GoHD016d.png Penelope11.png GoHD017c.png GoHD017d.png GoHD018a.png GoHD018b.png|"I'm sick of..." GoHD018c.png|"...spending dates..." GoHD018d.png GoHD018e.png|"...like this !" GoHD018f.png GoHD019a.png GoHD019b.png|"I just..." GoHD019c.png|"...sit here..." GoHD019d.png GoHD019e.png GoHD019f.png GoHD019g.png GoHD019h.png|"... and watch you..." GoHD019i.png GoHD019j.png GoHD019k.png GoHD019l.png GoHD019m.png GoHD019n.png GoHD019o.png|"...eating lasagna." GoHD019p.png GoHD020a.png|"It's time..." GoHD020b.png Penny not impressed.png|"...for a change !" GoHD020d.png GoHD020e.png GoHD020f.png GoHD020g.png GoHD021a.png GoHD021b.png GoHD021c.png GoHD021d.png GoHD021e.png GoHD021f.png GoHD022a.png GoHD022b.png GoHD022c.png GoHD022d.png GoHD022e.png GoHD022f.png GoHD022g.png GoHD022h.png GoHD022i.png GoHD022j.png GoHD022k.png GoHD022l.png GoHD022m.png GoHD022n.png GoHD022o.png GoHD022p.png GoHD023a1.png GoHD023a2.png GoHD023b.png GoHD023c.png GoHD023d.png GoHD023e.png GoHD023f1.png GoHD023f2.png GoHD023f3.png GoHD023g1.png GoHd023g2.png GoHD023h.png GoHD023i1.png GoHD023i2.png GoHD023i3.png GoHD023j.png GoHD023k.png GoHD023l.png GoHD023m.png GoHD023n.png GoHD023o.png GoHD023p.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Penelope Episodes